This NINCDS protocol will evaluate the safety and efficacy of flunarizine (an investigational anticonvulsant) in the treatment of partial seizures of patients whose epilepsy is refractory to treatment with carbamazepine and/or phenytoin. This will be accomplished by : (1) determining the efficacy of flunarizine versus placebo as adjunctive therapy; (2) characterizing the pharmacokinetic parameters of flunarizine; and (3) determining possible interactions between flunarizine and carbamazepine and/or phenytoin.